comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frey (Earth-RSR)
'Frey '''is the Asgardian God of the Sun. He is also a member, as well as the leader of the Einherjar, the military force of Asgard. Being a Sun God, Frey is able to manipulate the sun as he wants to. As the leader of the Einherjar, he is a rough and disciplined member that enforces the recruits to be fearless and bring as much as glory to Asgard in battles. He's also one of the wisest gods there is, and he's the heart of the Einherjar. He usually rides his boar, Gullinbursti, into battle. Biography Let the Light Touch the Skies Like other Asgardians, Frey was born in Asgard with the power to control the sunlight. Frey was considered as one of the most important gods in Asgard as his sun powers kept the city of Asgard alight. He was educated in some of Asgard's best training centers, even in combat. Frey also later got a latent power to control the fertility of crops, mostly in Midgard. Even before the other gods touched the Earth, or Midgard (but they do know it), Frey was the one who visited Midgard first and he's the first one to be worshipped by humanity. His godly powers made him important to humanity. Due to Frey's act (and he's young that time), the Asgardians were worshipped by humans as gods. Einherjar When Frey grows up into an adult, he was chosen to be the leader of the newly formed Asgardian army, the Einherjar. When Frey was chosen as the leader, he started off a speech that impressed Odin himself and heavily boosted the morale of the Einherjars. Under Frey's leadership, the Einherjars developed into Asgard's mightiest defense and army. At one point, his Einherjar also recruited the Farsight Asgardian, Heimdall, which later left and became the Guardian of the Bifrost. Frey often used strict rules in order to forge the iron hearts of the Einherjar. Then, once he recruited Asgard's greatest healer, Lege, but his membership only lasted for some months. Still, Frey maintained an undefeatable rule over the Einherjar, and eventually became a permanent leader of the Einherjars, until his "death", if he can die... Trials of the Berserker Frey finally gets a worthy match after years of leading the Einherjar. Frey was called by Odin, and he was chosen to undergo the "Trials of the Berserker", a trial where the greatest warriors prove their worthiness in order to hone their skills and make them rougher. However, most warriors died in the Trial, and Odin hoped that Frey will survive it. Frey fearlessly entered the trial, and after some months of getting the trial, he comes out alive from the trial, and he is the first one to survive the trial. As so, his success was celebrated by the Einherjar and he was given the mythical boar as his mount, the Gullinbursti. He also changed his appearance into what he looks like now, changing his look from a simply-dressed warrior, into a fierce looking berserker. Personality Frey is a strict and disciplined warrior. He wants to train his warriors to perfection. He's fearless and ruthless, as well as tough. He also rarely backs down and he is very responsible. Frey is also very ambitious and loyal, though he gets angry easily. He's also an impatient man. He wants to do or want everything fast. Powers and Abilities Frey is one of the strongest Asgardians who ever lived ''through out history. ''He has been said to be very impressive during the Trials of the Berserker, said by Odin himself. The King of Asgard himself said that he might be able to rival his son's might. He is very formidable in the battlefield and can perform many feats deemed impossible by fellow Asgardians. He still maintains his strength through training. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Like normal Asgardians, Frey is stronger than normal humans. Due to intense training through out the years, he has developed a strength level rivaling the Mighty Thor without the Mjolnir, being able to lift ''95 tons. ''During the Trials of the Berserker, Odin remarked that he has accomplished various feats, such as overpowering and handling the Fenrir Wolves, which in this reality is a type of wolf in Asgard that are known to be extremely strong and not even a single Asgardian soldier can stand up agains it, breaking down walls made of Dwarven Marbles, which are stronger than Asgardian metal, and others. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Frey is able to perform physical activities longer than normal humans or Asgardians. Once, in a battle, one of the Einherjars stated that he fought a number of giants by himself for around 4 days without tiring and returned only with some bruises. During the Trial, Frey fought of the Fenrir Wolves for 3 hours and he didn't even breathe in fatigue. *'Superhuman Speed and Agility: 'Frey is able to move faster than normal or skilled Asgardians and has a reaction time ''faster than light speed. ''Frey has reacted to the Fenrirs' lightning fast attacks with the same speed and run as fast as them. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Frey, like other Asgardians, are more durable than normal humans. Frey however, has a durability more extensive than normal Asgardians. He can survive Fenrir Wolf bites, tank battering rams made of an Asgardian alloy mixed with Dwarven Marble, suffering little damage being smashed by a Frost Giant with a gigantic club made of Jotunheim Ice, and others. *'Healing Factor: 'Frey is able to heal faster than normal humans. But this ability isn't really strong in Frey, as his regeneration can take around just hours and cannot heal destroyed limbs. But still, it is strong compared to normal humas. *'Sun Manipulation: 'Being the God of the Sun, Frey is able to manipulate the sun of Earth or even other suns in other planets. Once, an Einherjar claimed that during a battle outside the Nine Realms with a deadly race, Frey broke the enemy lines and morale by making their planet's sun in an eclipse state for 2 months before slaughtering all of them. He can also summon sunlights for his allies in order to provide brightness in battle, or blind enemies with intense sunlight that can even cause permanent blindness. Weapons *'Sword of the Sun: '''Frey's main weapon and symbol. Frey usually brings this sword into countless battles, and it is forged in the heart of a star outside the Nine Realms, like the Mjolnir. The metal of this sword is able to summon fires around it to cause more damage and allows Frey to use his Sun Manipulation ability, although he's able to use the ability without the sword. The sword lifts up to Frey's title and became his symbol. The metal of the sword is able to also regenerate if it breaks and withstand temperatures compared to those of a sun. Although it can regenerate, the sword itself is virtually unbreakable. Trivia *Frey is based on the god Freyr in the Norse mythology. There is another god with the name "Frey", which is Freya/Freyja, but Freyja is a goddess. *Like the Norse mythology version, Frey used Gullinbursti as his mount. However, unlike his real counterpart, Frey is only the god of sun (or sunlight) and fertility. *Frey's early appearance is based on his appearance in Marvel Comics, which is deemed ridiculous... Category:Neutral Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Deities Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Adult Heroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Army at Disposal Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor